Behind Closed Doors
by TheScorpion'sRose245
Summary: Sasori and Auroa have been dating of 2 months now, will one night change that all that. This is a one shot. SasoOc. I wrote this to test myself if I could write a romance scene. Enjoy


~Behind Closed Doors~

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own Auroa came this me while i were listening to Dirty Little Sceret by All american Rejects, and it demanded to written.

Summary: Sasori and Auroa have been dating of 2 months now, will one night change that all that. This is a one shot. SasoOc. I wrote this to test myself if I could write a romance scene. Enjoy

"What?" - character speaking  
'I love you' - character thought

* * *

She wore a skirt of deep blue and a black corset embroidered with shimmering light blue thread over a loose, low-cut white blouse, her Suna(sand) hitai-itai sat on her forehead.

A simple, black leather string held a small aqua to her throat… And her eyes… they were searching his, as brilliantly soft purple brown as ever… her midnight black hair with bone/white tips

framed her face softly, and oh, her skin… her skin looked so warm and soft by the golden light of a nearby candle…

"Do you… want me to go?" she said, moving a bit closer to him, afraid of his reply.

Sasori was suddenly looking at her with immense concern. He went to her, closing the remaining space between them and took the side of her face in his hand.

He opened his mouth to speak, and paused. He wanted to tell her he would rather die than see her go. He wanted to tell her that hell itself was standing in the

way of his utterly hopeless obsession for her… but he couldn't. She had to think he didn't care, for her own safety, she had to leave…

She had to stop looking at him like that…

"No." The single word fell from his lips, simply and hopelessly, and entirely without his permission.

She was looking at him with an intensity he could only have dreamt he would ever receive… why had he allowed himself so close to her? He dropped his hand

but couldn't force himself to move away.

"Then I refuse." she said softly. She filled the last of space between them and pressed her hips and thighs against his, running her hands up his chest, behind

his neck and through his crimson red hair…

Auroa filled the last of space between them and pressed her hips and thighs against his, running her hands up his chest, behind his neck and through his hair…

Sasori closed his eyes, anything to break from her stare… the hair on the back of his neck rose and his breath deepened at her touch, but he winced as if her fingers burned him.

He resisted the urge to touch her, leaving his arms dumbly at his sides, but the bulge in his pants must have given him away; he was sure she could feel it; she was pressed against it…

He tried to keep his head erect, his eyes closed, his face strictly aimed above hers, but her fingers, twisting through his hair, were pulling his head down to face her,

he felt her rise on her toes and her check brush against his as she reached for his ear with her lips…

"Sasori …" she whispered, a plea barely above a light breath.

Sasori couldn't stand the scent of metal and blueberries on her. It made him feel dizzy and her close proximity raised his temperature greatly. He pressed her against the wall by the door of his room with his own stayed in that embrace for a little while before he could no loner stand the suspense. He took one of his hands and raised her face by her chin to face him. She moved closer to him,

so close that he could feel her chest against his own and their hitai-itai were the only thing keeping them apart.

"Auroa...I..."he began.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I...I want you Auroa..." he said as his face flushed.

She smiled warmly at him and closed her eyes.

" I want you too Sasori..." she answered.

"Auroa" he whispered.

He grabbed her by the waist, his lips found hers as he forced his tongue into her mouth, kissing her hard, and passionately. He slid his hands all over her body, pressing her harder to the wall and feeling every inch of her.

Auroa moan, She ran her hands through his crimson red hair, behind his neck, up his back and down his chest but she couldn't feel enough of him, nor he of her.

His eyes were closed in a pained frown as he pulled Auroa against him. He parted her cloak open and pushed it off her shoulders, the weight of it pulling the sleeve of her loose white shirt off one shoulder, slipping down her arm and held in place only by her black corset. She still wore the aqua at her throat.

He slid his hands from the sides of her neck down along her collarbone, pushing the neckline of her shirt wider, feeling the creamy, bare skin of her shoulders .

Auroa pulled his body against her own as he continued to kiss and nibble her neck. He stopped after a minute and returned his lips to her own.

he ran his palms over the soft swell of her breasts and down the front of her corset to hold her waist… he moved one hand down over her hip to wind around the back of her thigh until his fingers pressed through the folds of Auroa's skirt and between her legs… sliding the other up her back, anxiously searching for the best way to force her against him…

Auroa felt her lust rising inside her and taking over, weakening her, clouding her mind. She was intoxicated. Her surroundings faded until there was only

the space between their necks and the soft rustle of their clothes; Sasori's warm fingertips caressing her skin; his strong chest and arms, holding her; the beating of

his heart; his breath, passing from his mouth to hers, their lungs sharing oxygen. Auroa's hunger for him was swelling in her chest and rushing through her like fire in her blood.

Sasori stopped abruptly. Both were suddenly stilled by the realization of their complete defenselessness against each other, Auroa embarrassed at her overzealous reaction to him.

When their lips parted he was holding her in place by her shoulders again, slightly distancing himself from her, separating them just enough so they were no longer pressed

together, though they would not allow their hips to separate. Both were panting softly, their hot breath swirling in the small space between them. Auroa stared into the soft,

chocolate brown of his eyes. He was thinking, hard. He seemed to be frozen there, something in him dragging him away from her, but his hands refused to release her.

Sasori eyes held the same tortured look as the night before, but stirred with thought.

He was going to tell her to leave again, she knew it. He was deciding if she was worth whatever he was fighting. She suddenly felt like she was on a scale,

expected to outweigh all of the other women in the world, all of them far more beautiful, wise, and deserving of him than she was. If he told her to leave again,

she would lose all of this... this feeling of being wanted...and him... She would not come back without his permission again even if they were teammates. She tried to beg him with her purple eyes, to convince

Sasori that she was worth it, that she deserved a chance; but Auroa couldn't even convince herself.

"Good nightSasori, see you tomorrow at training" she said. As she walked towards his door, so he would not see her tears

"Goodnight my evil angel...i love you" he whispered. Hearing the door close, he stunk to the floor.

'This is definitely going to be a new being...Auroa' he thought to himself. As sleep over took him.

* * *

A/N: Please tell me what you thought. Bye Bye =^w^=


End file.
